I Will Come to You
by Madie S. Cullen
Summary: Songfic com a linda música do trio Hanson. O primeiro encontro entre Jasper e Alice, no ponto de vista do vampiro e num momento não muito feliz...até encontrar sua fadinha. N.A: NÃO ME MATEM! É minha primeira filhota i,i


The Cullen's Fanfic

I will Come to You

(Hanson)

.: **O primeiro encontro de Jasper com Alice, naquela pequena lanchoneteque abrigava muitas pessoas normais - ou não - da chuva torrencial que despencava. Songfic com um dos primeiros sucessos do trio Hanson - I Will Come To You. Primeira songfic publicadaaaaaa i,i/**

JASPER PoV

Ainda me lembro de minha vida vida do seio da família em que estou agora. Um período de sangue – literalmente falando – derramado aos litros e quase nenhuma alegria. Ao longo de todo meu período "não-vegetariano", devo ter matado mais de três mil pessoas, só para satisfazer minha sede monstruosa. E eu considerava isso uma boa existência, mesmo separado de meu antigo grupo.

_**When you have no light to guide you  
And no one to walk beside you  
I will come to you  
Oh I will come to you  
When the night is dark and stormy  
You won't have to reach out for me  
I will come to you  
Oh I will come to you**_

Contudo, eu estava sozinho, desprovido de qualquer companhia mesmo que fosse só para caçar. E, apesar de não parecer, eu realmente queria alguém semelhante. Foi aí que eu a vi. A criatura mais graciosa, linda e delicada que já tive o prazer depôr meus olhos. E, ainda assim, a primeira que deixou-me receoso em décadas.

_**Sometimes when all your dreams may have seen better days  
When you don't know how or why, but you've lost your way  
Have no fear when your tears are fallin'  
I will hear your spirit callin'  
And I swear I'll be there come with me**_

Enquanto a chuva caía cada vez mais violenta lá fora, dentro da lanchonete eu estava pasmo com o silêncio dentro do peito daquela fadinha. Da vampira que conquistou com seu primeiro olhar dourado. Minha distração foi tal que não a ouvi de imediato:

- Hey! Você me deixou esperando muito tempo!

- Desculpe, madame. - o que esperavam? Foi a única coisa sensata que consegui dizer, minha reação natural – atacar – desmanchou-se naqueles olhos de ouro líquido!

- Tudo bem...pode sentar aqui, do meu lado.

_**When you have no light to guide you  
And no one to walk beside youI will come to you  
Oh I will come to you**_

_**When the night is dark and stormy  
You won't have to reach out for me  
I will come to you  
Oh I will come to you  
**_

_**'Cause even if we can't be togetherWe'll be friends now and forever  
And I swear that I'll be there come with me**_

Ela então afastou uma cadeira, num gesto que deveria partir de mim para ela. Sem qualquer alternativa, acabei sentando-me ao seu lado. Logo que disse meu nome, ela deu uma pequena risada, e então ouvi sinos e andorinhas saindo daquela pequena boca:

- Eu sei quem você é. Sou a Alice. Você mexe com a emoção alheia, eu vejo o futuro provável. Por isso, sei que você vem comigo. - fiquei paralisado, como o monumento a George Washington. Contemplava seu pequenino e suave rosto enquanto ela explicava-se sobre uma família de vampiros que não se alimentava de sangue humano, somente de outros animais – e que se chamavam Cullen.

_**When the night is dark and stormy  
You won't have to reach out for me  
I will come to you  
Oh I will come to you**_

_**  
We all need somebody we can turn to  
Someone who'll always understand  
So if you feel that your soul is dyin'  
And you need the strength to keep tryin'  
I'll reach out and take your hand**_

I will come to you

Claro que eu não acreditei de início, mas só a idéia de ir com Alice já me fez levantar de minha cadeira e segui-la na agora fina garoa que molhava as ruas.

- Tudo bem, Jasper. Não precisa mais ficar tão sério. Não vou mais te deixar sozinho, não improta o que aconteça. - sua voz mal era ouvida pelos humanos normais mas, para mim, soava como a mais talentosa soprano da Ópera. E então, a realidade enfim caiu sobre mim, fazendo-me dar um raro e aberto sorriso.

_**When you have no light to guide you  
And no one to walk beside you  
I will come to you  
Oh I will come to you  
When the night is dark and stormy  
You won't have to reach out for me  
I will come to you**_

Ela sempre vai estar comigo. Percebem o impacto aravilhoso que esta simples frase causou em mim?? eu, sempre solitário, não precisava mais ser assim. Porque ela sempre estaria ali para

mim, e eu para ela. Afinal,a promessa de um oficial jamais é quebrada, não importa sob qual imposição ela esteja.

E eu prometi para mim,e para ela, que estaria sempre ali, ao seu lado, o tempo que ela desejasse.

_**Oh I will come to you**_

_**TRADUÇÃO**_:

**Eu irei até você - Hanson**

_Quando não houver uma luz pra te guiar  
E ninguém para andar, para andar ao seu lado  
Irei até você  
Oh, irei até você  
Quando a noite estiver escura e chuvosa  
Você não precisará tentar me encontrar  
Pois eu irei até você  
Oh! irei até você_

Às vezes, quando todos os teus sonhos poderiam  
parecer melhores dias  
E você não sabe como e porquê, mas perdeu o seu caminho  
Não tenha medo quando as lágrimas começarem a cair  
Eu ouvirei teu espírito a me chamar  
E juro que estarei contigo para o que der e vier

_Quando não houver nenhuma luz pra te guiar  
E ninguém para andar, para andar ao seu lado  
Eu irei até você  
Oh, eu irei até você_

_  
Quando a noite estiver escura e chuvosa  
Você não precisará tentar me encontrar  
Eu irei até você  
Oh eu irei até você_

Pois mesmo que não possamos ficar juntos  
Seremos amigos hoje e sempre  
E juro que estarei ao seu lado para o que der e vier  
Quando a noite estiver escura e chuvosa  
Você não precisará tentar me encontrar  
Eu irei até você

_  
Oh irei até você_

_  
Todos nós precisamos de um ombro amigo  
Alguém que sempre nos entenda  
Então, quando sentir-se mal,  
E precisar de força para seguir em frente  
Eu estarei por perto e segurarei sua mão_

Eu irei até você

N.A.: Olá meus queridos ^^/ Esta é a minha primeira fanfic publicada, então peguem leve com a tia Madie =D/ Bem, eu simplesmente tenho adoração pelo casal Jasper/Alice (especialmente o Jasper *-* Team Jackson FOREVER *____* ), e esta é uma pequenina Songfic relatando o primeiro encontro dos dois. Eu sempre gostei dessa música dos Hanson (tia Madie é velhinha, gente, 23 anos...i,i...*andando de bengala*), e considero-a perfeita para o momento mais importante da não-vida dos dois ^^~ (Não-vida é um termo das amantes de Lestat, like me o/). Reviews, sim? Por favor, digam que sim, não sejam maus, por favor, mandem reviews, siiiiim?? O,o

Beijokas estaladas com balinhas açucaradas =***


End file.
